fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy: Dream of Two Dragons
The viewing of this page is best experienced on a computer. Final Fantasy: Dream of Two Dragons is a spin-off in the Final Fantasy series. It was released in 2017 as one of the Nintendo 4D Viewer's launch titles. Story Prologue A long time ago, the island of Cristallis was one kingdom, ruled by two dragons - Bahamut, the platinum king of the west, and Tiamat, the chromatic queen of the east. However, the two found it difficult to rule together, and eventually split the island into two kingdoms - Arasoi, in the west, and Rokku, in the east. Many millennia after the island split, Bahamut and Tiamat have both have a child with a human - Bahamut's child is Elwood, while Tiamat's child is Carmel. The two are close friends, often coming to the border between Arasoi and Rokku to see one another. However, given the schism between their parents, they were eventually disallowed from seeing one another. Despite this, Elwood and Carmel agree to meet up once again. When they do, however, they see a group of dragon-like creatures trying to fend them off. The two guess that Bahamut and Tiamat had sent these to prevent the two from meeting at the border, but cannot be certain that such is the truth. In defeating the two commanders of the creatures, Elwood and Carmel are able to cause enough disarray to escape from the scene of battle. Elwood's Route Elwood returns to his home in the village near Arasoi Castle, where he hears a conversation about how the monsters around the village, although once peaceful, have suddenly turned aggressive and started attacking the village. Elwood is concerned by this, and decides to go to the castle to notify King Sora of this incident. Upon arriving at the castle, Elwood notices the sealed gates, only to notice a person outside the gates. This person introduces himself as Niall, Sora's personal tactician. Elwood explains his reason to come to the castle, and Niall agrees to let Elwood see Sora. Sora explains to Elwood that monsters have been turning savage not just by the village, but all across Arasoi. Although he has sent forces to deal with these monsters, he is unsure if this would be enough. Elwood suggests sending a party out to find what is causing the monsters to go savage and eliminate it. Sora agrees to this plan, telling Elwood to seek out allies who can side by him. As Elwood leaves the castle, Niall catches up with him, saying that he wishes to join his cause. The two decide to head to Elwood's village to see if he can find some allies there, only to find the village raided by a band of thieves. Elwood and Niall manage to defeat the thieves, save for their leader, Kirana, who is impressed by their actions and decides to join their cause. The group travels out of the village, just as Sanna, an Arcanist, runs up to them. She says that she heard about Elwood's plan from Sora, and intends to join him. Elwood accepts, although he soon notices a group of monsters who seem to be hunting Sanna. After these monsters are defeated, Sanna, after a hard time thinking, decides to join Elwood's group. Elwood's group then travels to a forest, where they encounter Taku, a Conjurer who is being pursued by a group of tribal people. After rescuing him, Elwood learns that Taku is holding a magical treasure called the First Sire's Relic, which is the reason why he was being pursued. Carmel's Route When Carmel returns to her home in Rokku, she decides that she wants to tell someone about this. Soon, she sees a familiar face - Cordis, the child of Queen Shinza's personal adviser, who had become somewhat of a friend to Carmel. After being told what Carmel has experienced, Cordis decides that the two of them should try to find a way to let Carmel see Elwood again. However, the two notice a cry from elsewhere in the village, seeing one of the villagers being attacked and saving him. The villager thanks them and introduces himself as Rin, and after learning what Carmel intends to do, decides to join her cause as well. The group then travels away from the village, later coming across Alon, a former thief, who is being attacked by monsters. After these monsters are defeated, Alon briefly talks about his troubled past before deciding to join their cause. Carmel travels further out in Rokku, only to be attacked by a few dragon creatures. Carmel recognises these as Tiamat's emissaries, and tries to reason to them. However, the dragons fail to listen to reason, and attack Carmel under the ruse that she "betrayed the chromatic queen". During this battle, Phelia, a gladiator, comes over, deciding that she wishes to protect Carmel. Characters Gameplay Dream of Two Dragons plays out more like a tactical RPG than the other Final Fantasy games. On each turn, the player units act first, followed by the enemy units. Between the actions of the player and enemy units, environmental events may occur. When any unit acts, they must first move (they can move in any direction, up to a maximum of six tiles for most, with some exceptions), then either attack, cast a spell, use an item or wait their turn. By performing actions, units gain experience, which causes them to level up, increasing their stats, once it reaches certain intervals. In battle, the attacker will launch the first attack. If their enemy is equipped with a weapon which allows them to attack the enemy from that range, they will launch a counter-attack, albeit with reduced power. Each unit has seven stats - HP determines how much damage they can take before being defeated, MP determines how often they can use magic, Strength determines the damage they can deal with physical attacks, Stamina determines their defence against physical attacks, Intellect determines the potency of their magic, Spirit determines their magic defence and Speed determines their accuracy and evasion. After the prologue is completed, the player has two routes to go down - Elwood's route and Carmel's route. Once both are completed, the player can start the End Route using a completed save file from both Elwood's route and Carmel's route. After the End Route is clear, the player can attempt a New Game+, a second playthrough of all three routes which is considerably harder than the main game. Classes Each character joins in a specific job class, and can be reclassed into any other job class using a Transition Crystal. Every class has a skill that they can use once every five turns. If they use it while on low health, however, it becomes a more effective Desperation Skill. In each class except the Freelancer, job experience can be earned, allowing the class to access better weapons. Once enough job experience is earned, the class is mastered, allowing the Freelancer to access their skill. Weapons One weapon may be equipped at a time by each unit. A unit may carry up to three weapons at once, although only the one they have equipped may be used at any one time. The weapon that they have equipped can be changed as a part of their move. Each weapon offers stat boosts to attack power, accuracy and evasion, alongside other effects in some cases. Swords Lances Knives Claws Bows While most weapons can only permit an attack if the wielder is adjacent to their enemy, bows allow the wielder to attack from as many as three tiles away. However, bows must be equipped with arrows in order to work. Rods In addition to what is listed here, equipping a rod allows the wielder to cast Black Magic spells. The maximum level of magic that they can use is equal to the rank of their equipped rod. Staffs In addition to what is listed here, equipping a staff allows the wielder to cast White Magic spells. The maximum level of magic that they can use is equal to the rank of their equipped staff. Bells In addition to what is listed here, equipping a bell allows the wielder to summon Transiens. The maximum level of Transien that they can summon is equal to the rank of their equipped bell. Additionally, all bells are capable of attacking from a maximum of two tiles away. Offhand Items Offhand items are equipped just like weapons - a unit can have three available at one time, but must equip one at a time. Arrows Bows must be equipped with arrows in order to work. Arrows come in limited supply, with one arrow lost per attack. The prices below are for one arrow each. All bow-wielding jobs can equip these. Shields Shields are unique, raising defence and evasion instead of attack power and accuracy. All physically oriented jobs can equip them. Armour Each character can equip one piece of armour at a time, and cannot change their equipped armour during battle. Heavy armour is available to Freelancers, Gladiators, Chocobo Riders and Specialists, while light armour is available to Freelancers, Rogues, Rangers, Brawlers, Arcanists, Conjurers and Transials. Magic It should be noted that if a spell is casted on multiple targets, the damage (or success rate, in the case of non-damaging spells) is reduced based on the number of targets, unless the spell ignores split damage. Black Magic White Magic Summoning Summoning is a unique form of magic, which involves calling forth a Transien who becomes a temporary playable unit. Only one Transien of each type may be in battle at a time. Transiens tend to last for five turns, but may last for less if the summoner is on low health. Each Transien has two magic abilities, along with a physical attack. The power of the physical attack varies depending on the level of the Transien. Enemies Along with the enemy types listed here, human enemies will appear throughout the game. These human enemies can use any of the classes and equipment available to the player. It's worth noting that enemies are able to use certain types of magic without a rod or staff equipped. If they have a staff or rod, however, they can use all spells that the staff/rod will allow. An enemy's level is a gauge of how powerful they are. Higher level enemies are usually encountered later in the game. Category:Final Fantasy (series) Category:Final Fantasy Games Category:Fan Games Category:Tactical Role-Playing Games